lordofthemysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Backlund
The City of Backlund is the capital of the Loen Kingdom. It is a large Metropolis containing various industries and businesses. Also known as the "Land of Hope" and "City of Cities", it is one of the largest cities of the kingdom. It was also called as the Capital of Dust, because of the atmospheric pollution in the city. This city was divided into two regions by the Tussock River which flowed to the southeast. The two lands were connected by the Backlund Bridge and ferries, with a population exceeding five million people. It was the most prosperous capital in the Southern and Northern Continents. Due to its size and prominence, it houses various Beyonders, some affiliated with the Churches and others with no affiliation. Recently, the Churches have been pushing the nobles to reform the lower district because of the risk of the resentment and misery providing a breeding ground for the descent of an evil god. This is shown when two Evil Gods the Primordial Demoness and True Creator teamed up to descend the event is known as the Great Smog of Backlund. Districts and Notable place North Borough *Saint Samuel Cathedral: The Backlund headquarters of the Church of the Evernight Goddess. Located on Phelps Street. *Unit 7 Pinster Street: The terrace house where Leonard Mitchell resided in Backlund. *160 Böklund Street: The renting house of Klein when acting as Dwayne Dantès. It’s a three-story house which also comes with a garden, a stable and servants’ quarters. It has an annual rent of 315 pounds. It only took twenty minutes to go to the Saint Samuel Cathedral. Empress Borough A high-class residential borough, belong to the nobles. It was the highest district in the whole of Backlund with the best security and the extremely strictly monitored. *Sodela Palace: The palace where the Augustus Family, Loen royal family resided. *Backlund Police Department's headquarters: It was located at Sivellaus Street at the edge of Empress Borough, so they were also known as "Sivellaus Yard". *Earl Hall Villa: Where Audrey Hall and her family living. *Red Rose Manor: Prince Edessak’s manor. *Bell of Order: It was a towering Gothic bell tower and a famous landmark in Backlund. West Borough A high-class residential borough, belong to the nobles and the richest magnates. *Royal Museum: The Public Museum where held various kinds of temporary exhibitions. It has two floors of exhibits. *Grimm Cemetery: The cemetery managed by the Church of the Evernight Goddess. *Intis Embassy: The main office of an Intis Republic's ambassador. *Tudor-Trunsoest Underground Ruin: The ruin belongs to the Tudor-Trunsoest United Empire. Where's the Red Angel evil spirit once trapped in. Cherwood Borough This borough was located close to the Tussock River. It has many small companies and residential buildings. *Unit 15 Minsk Street: The renting terrace house owned by Mrs. Stelyn Sammer, who rents it out to Sherlock Moriaty. It cost 25 pounds per half a year. *Steam Cathedral: the Church of the God of Steam and Machinery. *Holy Wind Cathedral: The Backlund headquarters of the Church of the Lord of Storms. *Golden Rose: The best legal brothels in the Cherwood and Backlund Bridge regions. East Borough The most crowded area where the poor and the gangs gather. The most unsafe part of the city. A preliminary estimate of the population count in East Borough is 1.35 million people. St. George Borough Locate in the southeast of Backlund. There are many huge factories in this borough. *Saint Hierländ Cathedral: the headquarters of the Church of the God of Steam and Machinery. *Backlund Bike Company: The bicycle company which established by Inventor Leppard and 10% of the shares from Sherlock Moriaty, before it was sold to Audrey Hall. Hillston Borough It was known as the financial, business, and economic center of the Loen Kingdom. *Myriad Star Cathedral: the Church of the Evernight Goddess. *Quelaag Club: A high-end social club for the middle-class to relax and create friendships with other members. They can only join after receiving a recommendation from two members. An entry fee is 50 pounds per year. Backlund Bridge A major road crossing of the Tussock River in Backlund and the area that has the highest concentration of vagrants. *Harvest Church: located on the south of the Backlund Bridge, one of the few cathedrals of the Church of the Mother Earth in the kingdom. *Bravehearts Bar: A bar on the Iron Gate Street. It's a place to find for a Black-Market Arms dealer or Intelligence peddler. *Lucky Bar: A bar located near the West Balam dock used as a cover for the Machinery Hivemind in Backlund. *St. Estin’s Hospital: A charity hospital belonging to the Church of the God of Steam and Machinery. South Borough *Aston Cemetery: the cemetery managed by the Church of the God of Steam and Machinery Category:Loen Kingdom Category:Locations Category:Cities